Should We? Shouldnt We?
by boxed13
Summary: Based on the developing relationship between Tiffany Westbrook & Justin Fitzgerald. With bits of Ali, Vaughan and Leo thrown in. Rated M just in case. First story so please be gentle with me!
1. Chapter 1

Justins POV

So she liked him…..

That small annoying offspring of that woman liked him...…

He couldn't pretend he hadn't noticed how she looked or how she smelled…like roses. It sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

"Stop it!" he said out loud.

He shouldn't think about her, shouldn't like her – she was the enemy….but then again she had always been nice to him despite him being horrible to her since he got here.

He found himself daydreaming about being with her, just laying together, talking, cuddling.

"Snap out of it!" he said to himself.

Gathering up his school books, he headed out the door.

The day came and went without any drama but he couldn't shake the thought of her out of head. Small glances in her direction whenever she walked by.

" What's up Justin? You're very quiet today" Leo asked me whilst walking home from school

"Ive got a lot of my mind about mum and everything" I replied.

We carried on walking in silence, both deep in thought.

Going straight to my room , I pulled out her diary that I had hidden under my mattress the night before.

He reread the words she wrote over and over again

'there's this boy I really really like but he keeps shutting me out. Why JF?'

He didn't mean to shut her out, it was just….. difficult.

A knock at the door made him jump and he stuffed the diary back under the mattress.

He opened the door to find her standing there, smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Tiffanys POV

He had it….. it was on the table when she left for school and now it had gone….

It had to be him, no one else was in the house but him

That must mean he had read what she had written, he knew she liked him

"What do I do?" she said out loud to herself

Getting through school the next day was torture

Every time she saw him, he smiled or smirked at her.

There was only one thing for it – she was going to have to get him out of the way so she could get the diary back.

She made her way to his room and knocked on the door. When he opened the door he looked flustered.

"Leo needs your help in the lounge" she said to him and he immediately walked off.

She knew she only had minutes to search and find the diary before he would be back. In his drawers, in the wardrobe, his bag – no it wasn't there.

Under the mattress, she had just laid her hands on it

"What are you doing?"

She gulped and hid the diary behind her back.

"Why are you in my room? What have you got behind your back?" He asked

"Nothing.." She replied hoping he hadn't noticed she had the diary.

He shut the door quickly and started walking towards her…


	3. Editors Note

**Editor's Note: I will try and update this story as much as I can. Please leave reviews and let me know if there is anything you want me to include! Any ideas are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3

Justins POV

He watched as Tiffany slowly began to turn redder every step towards her he took.

"You ddddiidddnnt read anything didddd you?" She asked stumbling over her words.

I slowly nodded at her and she dropped her head.

I drew the seat out from under the desk and sat down motioning for her to take a seat on the bed.

She did still holding on tightly to the diary as though she was afraid I would take it from her.

Seeing her like this made my heart flutter and I just wanted to reach out and touch her.

"You like me?" I asked, she just nodded at me unable to speak

I moved closer to her and held out my hand, at first she leaned away, but then she slowly took her hand and placed it in mine. I took it to my mouth and planted a small kiss on her palm.

She giggled and still blushed like crazy.

Slowly I prised the diary from her grasp and placed on the chair I had vacated.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me.

"Tiffany!" Allie shouted for her daughter. Where was she?

"I have to go, Mums calling" Tiffany said as she jumped up.

She gathered up her diary and was gone, closing the door quietly behind her.

I laid back on my bed and smiled to myself, my heart beating fast. It was the first time I had properly felt happy since I came to this hell hole.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Tiffany's POV

He kissed my hand and put his arm around me – was he just teasing me for the words I wrote or did he really like me back.

I opened the diary and began to write my next entry

'Dear Diary, so things progressed today. Maybe things are going to be ok after all. At least he didn't shut me out this time… I can't wait to see what happens next.'

She got into bed and tried to fall asleep but all she could think about was Justin asleep a few rooms away.

She woke up with a start and realised she wasn't alone in her room, Justin was sitting on the end of her bed.

"How long have you been there?" She asked him

"Not long" he replied "I wanted to come and talk to you"

He moved from the bed and sat on the floor by her bed so they could talk without being overhead by anyone who may be up in the house.

" I wanted to come and tell you that the feeling is mutual and I like you too"

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she smiled.

Suddenly he got up from the floor and was gone

Confused she laid still for a minute and drifted back off to sleep.

In the morning Tiffany thought to herself did that really happen or was it a dream?


End file.
